Another Day
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Akane never thought she'd see him again. All beaten and bloody. What was she going to do with this man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again**

"Tsunemori-san!" called out my fellow Inspector, Mika Shimotsuki as I looked up from my files on a recent completed case. "Yes?"

"Have you seen, Ikuto?" She asked while entering the office.

"No, why? Did he forget to give his report again?" I questioned, knowing that the newly released latent criminal turned in Enforcer was slow on these types of things.

"Yes! It's been two days since we've finished the case, and he still didn't give it to me! Lazy bum!" fumed the brunette folding her arms. I heard the sound of the doors open and a spiky raven haired nineteen year old man entered the office who obliviously heard the insult coming in.

"Who are you callin' a lazy bum?!" growled Ikuto as Mika shot back, "You obviously."

I sighed before scolding the two, "Shimotsuki-san. Ikuto-kun. Please act accordingly."

This was just one of those days, where the duo would argue then I would have to settle the trivial matters, it was a unique change from the last five months after that time before Shogo Makishima's death, and Kougami's disappearance. I still didn't know where he was, but I knew he wouldn't be here in this city that was under the eyes of Sybil's judgment. I do think of him from time to time during cases, only to hypothesize how he would act to certain scenarios, and I would act as I go on with the case. This feeling of a small dark hole of emptiness, and the only thing I could fill it with is work. There weren't that many cases nowadays, ever since Shogo Makishima's death. Crime wasn't as organized and orchestrated as his, most of them were just due to a rise in Psycho Pass.

The two glared at each other for a brief moment before turning to me bowing. "Sorry, Inspector Tsunemori."

I nodded, but before I could resume my work. "Hello, Inspector Tsunemori speaking."

Ginoza's voice on the other line, "Inspector Tsunemori. We have a hostage situation."

"I'll be right there, Ginoza-san." I ended the call looking at Mika and Ikuto who nodded as we hurried to the scene.

"The hostage's name is Koshiro Oikawa." said Ginoza as I entered the scene with Mika and Ikuto, both were solely focused on what was in front of them, a image of a brunette haired woman with brown eyes, and another image of a man in his mid-thirties.

"This is Takashi Hyuga, when he entered the area the scanners detected that his Psycho pass had gone up to the 100s, and that's when he foolishly ran while taking Koshiro Oikawa as a hostage."

"Okay, Ginoza, Ikuto go with Mika, Yayoi you're with me." I ordered as we picked the Dominators from their holder and searched the area. My eyes trailed to the Dominator in my hand. _Sybil._ I thought, the word brought a massive turmoil of emotions. Hatred, sorrow, guilt, and what stood out the most was my duty to protect that same system.

_Life isn't simple at all_. I thought as I faintly heard Ginoza over the earpiece that he sees the target and I said, "All enforcers move in with caution. Ginzoa, what's the number of the hostage's Psycho Pass?"

"109, and rapidly rising." _Non-Lethal Paralyser Mode. Good enough._ I closed my eyes before ordering Ginzoa, "Take the shot."

* * *

He ran despite the blood running from his veins to the cold solid concrete. _Fuck. Once I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'll shoot him. Have to stop the bleeding first._ The lone man looked up from his bleeding left side and frowned at his surroundings._ Isn't this _her_ place?_ That frown was soon replaced by a smirk. _Hope she doesn't mind me dropping in._

* * *

Koshiro was sent to the psychological therapy ward; we quickly cleaned up and headed back to the Sybil office building. Another hour of work was finished before I called it a day for myself, and headed back home. Once I opened the door to my apartment, I froze as the sound of a shower running, more specifically **my** shower, and I had just came from the front door. That meant someone had broken into my apartment, and is now taking a shower in a stranger's apartment. I could hear my heart quicken as the shower was turned off, and I grabbed something that I thought was fit to knock out a creeper out. With my newly bought copy of Charles Dickens Tale of Two Cities and my back against the pastel wall I waited for the door to open. The door opened and I sprang from the wall aiming my book's spine for the intruder's head, but stopped as soon as I heard the intruder's voice.

"Akane." My heart stopped for a brief moment as I stood there facing a certain black spiky haired man who was wet, wearing my floral towel around his waist, and blood practically leaking out of his left side.

"Kougami." I couldn't contain my shock as Kougami wobbled a bit then leaned forward. I scrambled to catch him while my towel just happen to slip down to the floor so I spared one glance down to inspect his serious wound, and quickly looked back up with blood rushing to my cheeks. _Oh my…_ I _should carry him to the couch. _I carefully maneuvered him to the couch, and placed him on it. It took a couple of minutes for me to properly address his gunshots wounds, and that no doubts that I was going to interrogate him once her woke up. I was about to head off to bed when the sudden sound of my doorbell ringing.

I glanced down to the now sleeping man on my couch before going to the door. Opening I faced the familiar figure of my landlady. _This is bad. This is bad. This is very very bad._ Panic consumed my mind as I could faintly hear the elder woman demanded with her hands on her hips, "Akane Tsunemori, do you realize what time it is?"

"12:37 am." I recalled seeing the time on my watch. "Exactly! Where have you been?"

"I was working on a tough case and it took up some of my sleeping hours. I'm sorry if I made you worried." In many ways my landlady reminded me of my grandmother what with her age and kind personality. She stared at me for a few minutes as if trying to see what was going on in my head which was most likely nervousness, "If you say so. You should try and get some sleep, I know how your job includes some… horrifying things. If you ever need a remedy for lack of sleep, I'm a floor below, okay?"

"I will. Good night."

"Good night, Akane." Once she went to the elevators, I slammed the door shut, and sighed before crawling back to bed knowing that my worries would cease until tomorrow.

* * *

_Once again another game has unraveled_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I went through Kougami's things, in a navy blue sport's bag that I knew wasn't mine I found all sorts of things. First, a small green lighter that I knew Kougami must have used for smoking, next a couple of bottles of Anterctic Dorops, a book called The Captive & the Fugitive, and finally a dozen pack of cigarettes. Taking out the small lighter, I knew my land lady who would have a fit if someone smoked in her apartments so I hid the lighter to make sure Kougami doesn't smoke while I'm out.

Seeing Kougami still asleep and I let out a sigh of relief. Now for a shower, hopefully he wouldn't wake up. I glanced to snoring man on my couch for a moment then I got up and went to my bathroom. I locked the door as if it gave me some sense of privacy, which in truth it did. The man I had respected and was naked too… This situation wasn't good for my heart. At point I did consider whether my relationship with him was like a co-workers relationship or something more, but that was only for a brief moment after all I couldn't let petty feeling get in the way of my work. Now I have to decide whether this relationship is what it is which at this point was pretty obvious._ It was completely awkward._

Starting the shower I waited for the water to turn warm and I rested my hands against the white marble sink staring at my reflection in the mirror. My heart was still thumping erratically, and I needed to quickly snap myself out this delusion.

_He only came here because it must have been convenient to him, and he needed a place to stay away from whoever was chasing him. Akane you can't believe that he came to see you. No, harden your heart and mind for anything that he throws at you. What's in the past is in the past_.

I took a deep breath and I stripped out of my clothes stepping into the shower. I noticed that on the rack that held my shampoos and hair conditioners was two shampoo bottles that didn't belong to me, but to my ex-boyfriend, Kei. I frowned. _He must have forgotten to take it back with him after the break up._ I thought taking the two bottles out of the rack and setting them on the edge of my sink remembering to throw them out.

* * *

_Kei was a tall man with dark slick brown hair and soft sea green eyes. We had been dating for three months, and the two of us had decided to move forward with our relationship, some nights I would stay over at his house and some nights he'd stay at mine which eventually got up to the point where he would bring his own shampoo and blanket. Until one day while having dinner with Kei at a local restaurant. He said, "Let's break up."_

_"Eh?" I looked up from my ramen bowl. Those weren't words that people in relationships would say so bluntly further more so straightforward. Even with a thousand doubtful questions running through my mind, I placed my wooden chopsticks on top of the ramen bowl and asked, "What bought you up to this conclusion?"_

_"I got a promotion at the Ministry of Technology, and the job is time consuming. I'm sorry, Akane."_

_"Why are you apologizing?" I blinked with a frown I thought to myself why this sounded really familiar, almost like déjà-vu. Kei said warily, "Because I'm breaking up with you for my promotion?"_

_"Do you want the job?"_

_"Yes, but I didn't receive the full details until after I accepted the proposal." _

_"I see." I stayed silent for a moment or two before congratulating him with a smile, "That's good isn't it? You know, at first I thought this break up was because of me and my work but now I feel a little relieved… Do you still wanna stay in touch?"_

_Kei simply stared at me. When he didn't answer me, I had to wave my hand in front of him saying, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"_

_"I guess nothing can shake you up, Akane." Kei chuckled nervously, and he had refused to stay in touch saying that he'd only make my Psycho-Pass cloudier by doing so, I countered by saying that my Psycho-Pass doesn't get easily cloudy, but I did accept the fact that we couldn't continue this relationship any longer, not many like ours did anyways. People who worked in two different ministries would obviously have different work schedules and they couldn't talk about their work to one another. I stood up and smiled, "I'd should go now I have an early day tomorrow. Also I won't feel too depressed over this, Kei so don't feel guilty. After all I have to work properly on what I do best."_

_Without another word to him, I exited the restaurant and as I did I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me and somehow I felt more than relieved. I felt _**guilty**_ as if I had betrayed him. At that moment I thought back as to why I felt guilty in the first place. Was it because I didn't spend enough time with him? My work got in the way between us? Or was I still lonely without _**him**_? But… How could I feel lonely without him? Damn it, I really did hate the Sybil System. _

* * *

After a long needed shower, I wrapped a white towel from the rack next to the mirror above my sink around my waist, and then I froze remembering that I had forgotten to get some new clean clothes for the day. I wanted to smack myself for not thinking about that earlier, but at that moment I needed to get some clothes on without waking up Sybil's most wanted. I quietly walked to my closet, opening it I picked out my short navy blue pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a navy blue jacket that matched my skirt.

Glancing once more to Kougami who was still sleeping, I gathered my clothes and went back to bathroom to change. I debated on how to wake Kougami up for some answers without ruining my couch or wake up my neighbors in the process after all it was five in the morning, I really didn't need to get up this early, but I was an early bird. Exiting my bathroom, I walked over to the couch noticing that some of Kougami's bleeding had got onto my couch. A spark of anger lit in me at the sight of the massive huge red stain on my couch that had once belonged to my grandmother therefore the couch was reasonably in a colorful floral pattern.

_Okay once he wakes up I'm making Kougami pay for this! _I noticed that his hard built muscular legs took up most of my couch with my brows furrowed I considered on moving his legs, but decided not to since he was injured and I really **didn't** want to wake him. Shutting the lid on my shyness, I leisurely sat on his thighs (like it was a _normal_ thing for a woman like me, **not**.) to _awkwardly_ change his blood soaked bandages. Frowning once more I knew that sitting awkwardly on his thighs wasn't going to give me much to work on his gunshot wound, so I shifted and somehow managed to straddle the sleeping Kougami. I grumbled, "Oh god, this isn't going to work. If he wakes up, he'll think I'm a pervert or something. It'd be like the end of the world."

"I really don't think so." My eyes dragged themselves from Kougami's bandage to his grey eyes. I blinked then commented seeing his amused expression that made me want to slap him, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you went to the bathroom." was his reply with a god dammed smirk on his fact. Ignoring the urge to get off of him and hid myself in the restroom. I said calmly, "Since you're up, you might as well tell me how and why you needed to break into my apartment."

"I think we both know the answer to that. I'm practically bleeding on your couch here."

"Then who did this to you?"

"I didn't get the guy's name, Akane." Rolling my eyes I wondered if being in the wildness caused him to lose a few brain cells. I jabbed him in the chest, "Stop trying to evade the topic here. Better yet I thought you were in hiding, you wouldn't have dared to come here unless they shot up within two mile radius from my apartment which is smack dab in the middle of Sybil territory! So I want details now!"

* * *

The sound of a slap echoed through the hollow space of the abandoned or rather now crowded warehouse, and a orange wavy haired woman hissed to a man who cowered under her angry glare much to the amusement of his peers the people that surrounded the two, "You did _what_?"

"That son of a bitch punched me first!" _I can't believe the guy had the guts to say that_. Thought one of the scolded man's peers, but he was different from the rest of these 'rebels' that defied Sybil no he was a semi-neutral in this game against Sybil. He merely enjoyed the fact that chaos was going to be upon his hometown, and the fact that his previous girlfriend might be the one in charge of cleaning up what he was about to start.

_I wonder if she'll get my present._ The brown haired man thought with a gleeful smile. The lone orange haired woman's dark brown eyes hardened as she reached into her black coat and bought out an old silver semi-automatic pistol. She pulled the trigger and the sound of the gunshot rang out effectively scaring the most of the men in the warehouse as blood started to leak from the man's left side.

"Akagi." The smiling man against the wall lazily dragged his eyes from the poor bleeding man on the ground to the woman whom Kei thought had the body of a sexy supermodel, but the mind of a five year old child and answered his female partner in crime, "Yeah?"

"Get this pathetic thing you call a man out of my sight. I'm glad Onee-sama didn't choose a guy like this fool. Also I think it's time we prepared _that_." Sighed the leader of the 'rebels' shaking her head.

"Onee-sama? Who are you talking about Tachibana? Also don't you think it's a bit early for _that_?" said the Akagi quite confused and waited for her answer. The orange haired woman known as Tachibana smiled, and replied, "No, this is the perfect time to bring that. It's a good chance to introduce ourselves to Akane-onee-sama."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I had removed myself from his body and now I was sitting in one of my chairs with Kougami still on my couch, but sat up properly. I held up my left hand up trying to compose my thoughts because the information he gave me was just too unbelievable, then again he was supposedly chasing after a 'ghost' for three years. "You were working on a case in Ougishima and some guys from the rebellion against Sybil tried to get you into their circle, you refused being the lone wolf you are, when they wouldn't back off you punched them, one of them had a pistol and shot you, and you fled since you were outnumbered and injured?"

"That's right. Are you taking Gino's habit of calling me an animal?" I shrugged, "Maybe. So how'd you get into my house?"

"An old jammer I found at pops safe house."

"Do you have any extra clothes?" I questioned as he shook his head, "I used them to stop the bleeding."

_Great._ I thought knowing that I would have to go to great length to get some male clothes without causing any suspicion. _Maybe if I say it's my boyfriend's birthday then maybe… _That's when I thought hit me. "Do you have a costume device?"

To my surprise he nodded, "Yeah, although it's not really a 'costume device' more of a 'identity changer'."

"Care to explain?"

"When you first got your costume device you input patterns of clothing right?"

"Yeah, so your device does the same only with identities and Psycho-Passes?" I got up from my chair going to my closet. _Do I have any of Kei's old clothes? _I thought opening my closet.

He nodded, "I'm surprised that you haven't called the troops on me."

"Why would you be surprised? The reason why I haven't is the reason why I did slug you with Tale of Two Cities when I had the chance. You're injured, that's all there is to it." The last part was to myself as I slid the clothes on their hangers to the side I went through the clothes in my closet.

"Taking pity on me now?"

"Not really." _Maybe it's in the box._ I thought taking out a medium sized box from the back of my closet. Opening I thought with a smile. _Bingo._ Taking out a clean white undershirt and a pair of black boxers since I could find a pair of pants I went back to the couch tossing them over his head I said, "Try these on. They should by your size."

"Are these from your boyfriend? Like the shampoo in your bathroom?" He pulled them off of his head and reached out for the pack of cigarettes on the table. Kougami stopped looking at my frowning mouth, "**Ex**-boyfriend, and my landlady can sniff out a cigarette a mile away so don't even think about smoking!"

His brows furrowed for a moment before sighing, "Fine, anything else I need to give up on?"

"Do you have anything that might rip off your location? Like the blood stained clothes?" I asked with my hands on my hips staring him down, but that was hard since Kougami was taller than me. He chuckled, "No I burned them all to a crisp in a trash can a few blocks away."

"I see. Now put on some clothes!" Apparently I had limits to keeping my face from blushing, cause as blood ran to my cheeks I had to turn around allowing Kougami some form of privacy. Hearing him shuffle on Kei's clothes made my nerves hypersensitive to the situation. Trying to keep my thoughts away from the awkwardness I mumbled to myself about what I had to do today. _Let's see I have the morning shift until noon, I'll have to shop for some clothes for Kougami, and buy some food. Would instant ramen be okay? If not then-_

"Akane," I stiffened at the huskiness in his voice. "You can turn around now."

When I did turn around I wanted to go hide in the kitchen right then and there. The white undershirt was okay if it wasn't for the fact that I could clearly make out the shape of his abs and for the boxers well they didn't do Kougami much justice. I frowned after all I didn't have any experience with men's clothing, "Maybe I was wrong about the size."

He looked down and shrugged, "It looks fine to me. Not like anyone's going to see me or anything till I'm completely healed."

"I'll see you Kougami." I mumbled under my breath and he raised his head, "Hm? You say something?"

"N-nothing!"

"….So how long were you dating him?"

"Four months… Why?"

"No reason." He shrugged and I frowned. There was something I couldn't figure out about him like my answer bothered him… No. That's not it. It was like the fact that I was dating bothered him, I could tell by the way his body shifted and his muscles tense. "Liar. There's always a reason behind questions."

"I was just curious that's all." I raised a brow before turning around while commenting, "I never thought you were the type to ask about my relationship status."

"I never thought you would be in a relationship in the first place."

"I never thought you would actually take interest in someone other than Shogo Makishima." He blinked and I was processing in my mind what I had just said. _I guess there were some parts of me that were soft and breakable. How pathetic. _I thought, but I wasn't about to take back what I said, after all it was true_._"What do you mean by that, Akane?"

"I think we both know what that means." Silence overcame us and that's when the familiar beeping of my bracelet cut through the silence. I turned away once more while silently thanking Mika for calling me at such a tense situation. "Hello? This is Tsunemori."

"Inspector Tsunemori!" I winced at the loudness of Mika's voice before replying, "What is it Mika?"

"Why aren't you here yet? I just got a call from and she told me that you weren't there yet! Where are you?"

Glancing back to my living room I looked over to Kougami who was next to my clock. My eyes widened. Once I saw the digits on the clock I lost that calm compose I was putting in front of Kougami and said to Mika, "Sorry, Mika. Thanks for telling me. I'll be right there! Also tell Ikuto and Ginoza to not claw each other's eyes out! Bye!"

I ended the call grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge tossing it to Kougami then I went down the small hallway and put on my heels. Turning my head so that I could see Kougami who looked very amused as he leaned against my wall I said, "Try not to devour everything in my fridge, and I'll be back after my shift is over."

* * *

Kougami sighed as he saw the door close behind. _I guess she had every right to say that_. He thought opening the water bottle. Halfway done with the water bottle, the raven haired man stopped and went to her fridge to grab something to eat. To his surprise the ex-Enforcer saw a bottle of amber colored brandy in the fridge, if anything he never thought she- Akane of all people would drink. Grasping the half empty bottle the man frowned wondering why she would have brandy in her apartment. The most conclusive answer he could come up with was… _She wanted to drown away her sorrows._ Kougami thought swirling the liquid in the brandy bottle_. Most people back in the day did so. People wanted to get away from the stress, the heartbreak, and the pain_. Thinking back to Akane's words he frowned.

_Yes I had all my focus on that dead bastard, but that doesn't mean I haven't taken notice of her. I mean I did call her once after Shogo Makishima's death saying that'd be the last time I'd contact her. Damn it all. Now look at the mess I'm in, I have two warring factions against me. I have to go now; otherwise, Akane will be more than in trouble in the worst case scenario… she could die._

Kougami still felt weak, and regardless of the fact that he hated that feeling. Slowly he stood up taking out a cigarette from his favorite brand box, placing it in his mouth he looked around for his small lighter after all there was no way in hell that he'd throw that away. It took Kougami a while to find the small lighter which was strangely on top of books in a bookshelf. _What's this?_ The ex-Enforcer thought momentarily forgetting about his lighter as he pulled out one of the books seeing the cover labeled 'Family Album Vol. 1'. Taking note that he shouldn't be snooping through her private things, Kougami thought of this as a way to kill time. So the curious man sat back down opening the family album and flipped through the pages with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Ougishima is a place in the Psycho Pass Japan for those who couldn't coexist with Sibyl as said in the Psycho-Pass novel. You can find it on tumblr just look up the user** xnightrainx **and you'll find all sorts of Psycho-Pass trivia and the novel**.


End file.
